Nuestro pequeño secreto
by Pandora-Scarlett
Summary: Una tormenta atrapa a dos exorcistas, quienes no tienen donde esconderse, encuentran una pequeña cabaña a fueras de un pequeño pueblo holandés. Al entrar en este, ambos se sumen en sus pensamientos desempolvando los sentimientos que tienen uno por el otro. [KandaxLenalee] (One-shot)


**Nuestro pequeño secreto**

 _ **"Sentimientos encontrados"**_

— ¡LENALEE! —grito a todo pulmón el supervisor Komui.

Solo habían pasado 5 días desde que su pequeña hermana salió a una nueva misión, la cual termino con mucho éxito.

— ¡Te extrañe demasiado, mi pequeña Lenalee! —se lanzo hacía su hermana, rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos mientras lloraba como un bebé, derramando lagrimas por don doquier.

— Hermano… —suspiro de manera despreocupada al ver a su hermano mayor en el mismo estado que lo dejo desde que partió.

Como siempre, su tonto hermano mayor se preocupaba más de lo debido a pesar de que estaba bien entrenada.

Fue hace 6 días que le encargaron la misión de investigar un extraño fenómeno que se presento en un pequeño pueblo holandés. Su hermano intento contactar con Allen o Lavi, pero ambos aun no terminaban sus tareas; incluso Kanda quien se tardaba demasiado en regresar de sus misiones, no pudieron hacerle compañía. Pero a ella no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, desde que tenía memoria siempre viajaba sola en sus misiones, cuidando de sí misma, y preocupándose solo por su regresar a casa con su familia.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Lenalee. Se supone que terminarías tu misión en 3 días. —hizo un escandaloso ruido al sorber de su nariz.

— Hermano, sabes que este tipo de misiones llevan su tiempo. No es como si fuera algo fácil encargarse de varios Akumas de diferentes niveles. —su ceño se frunció ante lo exasperante que podía llegar a ser su hermano.

— Pero, pero, pero…

— ¿Quieres dejar de llorar? Esta manchando mi ropa…—suspiro con pesadez, la humedad de sus lágrimas traspasó su camisa, provocándole una mueca desagradable.

Al ver la cara mucosa de su hermano estaba completamente sucia, no puedo evitar volver a soltar otro suspiro. Realmente él no tenía remedio.

— Estoy en casa, hermano. —esbozo una ligera sonrisa, la misma que daba al llegar después de una misión.

— Bienvenida a casa, Lenalee.

El ver de nuevo a su hermano le hizo recordar que tenía un hogar donde volver, un hogar donde su familia estaría esperándola con los brazos abiertos. Porque eso era lo único que tenía, lo único por lo que luchaba en este mundo y la mantenía viva; su única razón por la que su vida dependía de ello. Y no estaba dispuesta a perder esa batalla, no cuando tenía algo que proteger, algo porque luchar.

…

Después de una larga conversación con su hermano y entregarle el reporte de la misión la cual se le fue otorgada hace unos días, finalmente pudo descansar en su habitación. Era un gran alivio para ella estar de nuevo en casa, le hacía sentirse a salvo, y olvidar un poco el campo de batalla.

— ¡ Lenalee !

Grito de alegría Johnny mientras corría hacia ella.

— Jonhny —esbozo una sonrisa al verlo.

— Me alegra que estés de vuelta Lenalee. —desbordaba de alegría al ver a su compañera de regreso.

— Estoy de vuelta.

El ver a uno de sus amigos fue una gran felicidad para ella.

— ¿Cómo te fue en esta misión? —pregunto el contrario con gran curiosidad.

— Bueno, fue un poco difícil pero al final todo salió muy bien. —aseguro con gran confianza.

— Que bien, me alegra saber eso. —Dejo escapar un ligero suspiro— pero me dijeron que tu misión duraba unos 3 días y llego a extenderse.

Aquella noticia la desconcertó un poco, puesto solo su hermano se lo había preguntado.

— El Supervisor Komui, estaba haciendo un gran escalándolo por tu retraso. —mostro una mueca de cansancio de solo recordar esos días.

Por un momento estuvo por contestar.

 **»** _ **Eres más fuerte de lo que crees. Solo que no lo sabes…**_ **«**

— ¿Lenalee?

Despertó al escuchar el tono preocupado de su amigo.

— El tren se retraso, es todo. —evito seguir con la conversación— perdona por preocuparlos Johnny, pero por ahora estaré en mi habitación quisiera descansar un poco, estoy agotada.

— Ah, está bien.

Se encamino hacía su habitación entre los pasillos.

Y realmente no estaba mintiendo al respecto, en verdad estaba agotada por aquellos días que parecieron una eternidad. Estando ahí afuera le hacía recordar que la guerra aun no terminaba, no cuando el conde del milenio y los Noah, estuvieran vivos.

Cuando finalmente llego a su habitación, no dudo ni un segundo en recostarse en su cómoda cama; su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que descansara. Sus pequeños parpados no tardaron en cerrarse, estaba tan cansada que apenas podía mantenerse consciente, su cuerpo se sentía demasiado ligero, tanto como una pluma. Estaba llegando a un trance donde todo se volvió negro, como un abismo en el cual se estaba hundiendo poco a poco, y a pesar de que su cuerpo le pidiera que luchase, este no respondía ni aunque ella lo quisiese. De pronto, olvido el dolor de sus pequeñas heridas, ahora no sentía nada, estaba completamente sedada por el cansancio.

Lo último que recordó, fue el sonido de la lluvia golpetear contra su ventana, aquella lluvia que presencio su pequeño secreto.

.

.

.

—Aun no se detiene… —murmuro con cierta preocupación.

— Tsk.. —chasqueo la lengua irritado por la situación.

Estaba lloviendo a cantaros, ni siquiera se llegaba a visualizar el pueblo, tampoco los arboles del bosque que estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros. Habían tenido tanta suerte de encontrar aquella cabaña abandona a fueras de la ciudad, fue una inesperada coincidencia entrarse con su amigo Kanda. Ella ya había terminado su misión con éxito, claro tardo uno día de lo que ella había esperado, ya que aquel pueblo estaba completamente invadido por los Akumas, pero si no fuera por Kanda, si él no hubiera llegado en el momento apropiado, ella no estaría viva. Juntos terminaron la pesadilla que atormentaba a aquel pueblo.

Después de haber combatido con todos esos monstruos, el pueblo fue liberado y con ello las personas que estaban vivas estuvieron muy agradecidos por su gran ayuda. Pero cuando ambos se encaminaron hacia la estación de tren una tormenta los atrapo, la lluvia los atrapo y trataron de regresar al pueblo por el puente al que debían de cruzar, pero estaba sumamente peligroso cuando el rió pasaba a toda máquina sobre este, no se podía cruzar de ninguna manera, por eso intentaron refugiarse en otro lugar, por lo que no tardaron en encontrar una pequeña cabaña abandonada a fueras del pueblo. No dudaron ni un segundo en adentrarse en ella, y por las condiciones en la que estaba, no iba a derrumbarse como pensaron, lo cual fue un alivio para ellos. La pequeña cabaña solo constaba de un sillón, una pequeña cocina, y una silla de madera; se lograba a notar que había sido abandonada por unos años, y nadie la había habitado por el momento.

Lenalee se encontraba sentada en un sillón cerca de la chimenea, el fuego la hacía entrar en calor, en cambio Kanda estaba pegado a la ventana esperando que la tormenta se detuviera en cualquier momento, sin mencionar lo que su instinto le decía. Sus chaquetas estaban colgadas cerca del fuego, así solo sería cuestión de minutos hasta que se secaran. Sus uniformes estaban completamente empapados, por lo que solo contaban esas prendas pero al contrario de ella estaba entrando en calor gracias al fuego de la chimenea.

— Deberías acercarte al fuego, Kanda.

El la escucho mas no respondió.

— Podrías pescar un resfriado.

Ella realmente no se iba a dar por vencida si el se comportaba como todo un necio.

— Kanda. —elevo un poco el tono de su voz.

— Tsk… que ruidosa eres, estoy bien.

Ella frunció el ceño ante su necedad. Realmente se preocupaba por sus amigos, pero él era todo un bruto cuando se trataba de cuidar, no le importaba salir herido en ninguna de sus batallas.

Él siempre, desde que tiene memoria, siempre a cargado con su propio dolor, sin depender de nadie, sin que nadie cuide de él…tenía una forma de hacer las cosas, no se permitía ningún lujo, a pesar de lo duro que era. Un hombre con la mirada hacia arriba y sin temer a nada, Lenalee siempre había tenido la percepción de que Kanda era un hombre cuyo objetivo era simplemente luchar. En parte ella tenía cierta admiración por él, aunque no lo demostrara, en el fondo ella a veces solía sentir envidia de su propia fuerza, él era capaz de hacerles frente a sus propios obstáculos sin ningún temor y ella quería aprender de él. Por mucho tiempo, lo estuvo observando desde que era una niña, aunque mostraban muy poca comunicación, ella siempre estaba al tanto de él, procurando de que siempre, siempre…llegara a sano y salvo. En uno de sus tantos viajes, ella se mantenía informada a través de su hermano mayor, que Kanda, volviera a casa, y cada vez que escuchaba la noticia, suspiraba tan aliviada al saber que se encontraba bien. Porque él era parte de su mundo, y no quería que desapareciese, no quería perder a más amigos. Pero de cierta manera a Kanda lo veía como algo más, algo totalmente inexplicable, y se sentía extraña respecto a eso. Al principio creyó que era su imaginación pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, en cada batalla, aquel sentimiento sin nombre, seguía creciendo más y más.

En cambio para ella le era fácil ocultar ciertos aspectos y mentir sobre su estado, pero él de alguna manera siempre lograba saber que mentía. Nunca lo engañaba, el podía leerla como un libro abierto, para ella era toda una sorpresa y ni su hermano podía llegar a saber cómo era realmente, para Kanda, le fue fácil saber lo que ella sentía. Tal vez era porque se conocían desde hace bastante tiempo, o simplemente era porque realmente a veces no la podía dejar sola; él por su parte en ciertas distancias miraba a Lenalee como algo frágil, sabía perfectamente que era una mujer fuerte pero por otro lado, mostraba un lado frágil y temeroso. Sabía mejor que nadie sus miedos llegaba a ver más allá de lo que ella temía, y eso de cierta forma le entraba un sentimiento raro de protección, a pesar de que nunca ha tenido que preocuparse por cuidar de alguien más, con ella era sumamente diferente.

— Kanda deberías acercarte al fuego, aun estas empapado. —volvió a insistir notando un ligero charco debajo de sus pies.

Al saber que ella no pararía con lo mismo no tuvo más opción que terminar con su insistencia.

Rodeo el sofá desgatado en el que se encontraba ella y se sentó en el otro extremo de este, aunque el espacio que los distanciaba era muy corto, ya que en este solo podían abarcar dos personas, por lo que sus hombros se rozaban ligeramente. Ella lo observo fijamente hasta que tomo asiento, sonriendo a escondidas al hacer caso a su petición, puesto se preocupaba por él y no iba a dejar que se enfermara por su obstinada actitud.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente, aun seguía lloviendo y no parecía que iba a detenerse en cualquier momento, ambos aun estaban sentados frente a la fogata escuchando el chasquido que provocaba la madera al romperse poco a poco. Ella se encontraba abrazando sus piernas mientras observaba el fuego y él por su parte, estaba de brazos cruzados, con los parpados completamente cerrados, como si estuviera dormido aunque ella no lo podía diferenciar con facilidad.

Nuevamente Lenalee se encontraba suspirando en ciertos momentos, sin perder de vista la fogata.

— Ellos están bien.

— ¿Qué?

— Los ciudadanos del pueblo, estas preocupados por ellos ¿no?

Por un momento se sorprendió de lo perspicaz que llegaba a ser, en si estaba preocupada por los ciudadanos ya que la tormenta era demasiado fuerte y su duración era más de lo prevista, sin duda alguna no podía evitar preocuparse por aquellas personas que fueron amables con ellos. Le habían regalado una canasta con frutas, habían estado con agradecidos que era lo menos que podían hacer, ella insistió en que no era nada pero no le quedo más que aceptar su ofrenda.

— Si…tienes razón. —susurro sonriendo ligeramente al recordarlos.

— Entonces deja de suspirar, es molesto.

— Hmm… —gruño ante su comentario.

El silencio los había dejado un poco cansados, la lluvia golpeteaba las ventanas y el viento provocaba que la madera rechinara.

— Kanda…

Volteo a verlo pero él seguía inmóvil como una roca. Por un momento pensó que en verdad estaba dormido, por eso no le importo hablar sin pensarlo.

— ¿Crees que soy débil?

Su rostro se escondió entre sus rodillas mientras escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia invadir la habitación.

— Eres más fuerte de lo que crees. Solo que no lo sabes…

Su respuesta la había sorprendido por completo y realmente no había esperado que dijera algo así. Tanto que la había sacado de su escondite.

— Pero…

— Sabes perfectamente lo que es el dolor y lo que es perder lo que más amas. No cualquiera puede cargar con tanto dolor. —sus parpados se abrieron lentamente, observando el fuego.

Sus dedos se enrollaron fuertemente contra la manga de su uniforme, realmente él sabía el dolor por el cual había pasado, pero al contrario de ella, no sabía con exactitud lo que él sentía y quería saber más acerca de él pero no sabía cómo.

— Gracias Kanda…

Giro su rostro para poder mirarlo.

Él no tuvo que mirarla para saber que estaba sonriendo, esa sonrisa que incluso en los momentos más difíciles ella la mantenía sin ser destruida. Siempre la había observado incluso cuando ella no lo notaba.

… …

Pasaron horas desde que había comenzado la tormenta y esta aun no tenía fin. Lenalee empezaba a cabecear ligeramente, mientras que Kanda por su parte seguía de brazos cruzados sin haber abierto los parpados desde que los cerró. El silencio seguía presente, el tiempo se volvió aun más lento con cada gota que caía, el rechinido de la madera interrumpía por momentos el silencio en el que se escondían mientras que el fuego resplandecía una pequeña parte de toda la habitación.

Poco a poco ella empezó a deslizarse hacía su costado, dejando reposar su cabeza contra su hombro por esto Kanda despertó ante el contacto que hizo con su cuerpo, observándola fijamente desde su angulo sin haberse movido de su lugar.

— Tsk…

Chasqueo la lengua desviando su mirada.

Aunque de alguna manera no podía apartar la vista de ella, le gustaba observarla y más si la tenía cerca, esto le permitía de presenciar mejor su belleza. Después de todo el siempre pensó que era linda, torpe pero…de alguna extraña manera, hermosa.

— Hmm… —gruño en un tono muy bajo mientras su cabeza se acurruco contra su hombro.

Él aun permanecía inmóvil como una piedra, quería acomodarla en una posición más cómoda para ella pero por otro lado, no quería despertarla.

De alguna manera podía sacar cierta ventaja de esto, la podía ver cerca y eso había estado esperando por un largo tiempo, ya que nunca acostumbraba a verla de cerca, aunque ella acostumbraba de acercarse demasiado, él intentaba mantener cierta distancia. Nadie se le había acercado con tanta confianza, y aun mas cuando se trataba de él; muchos en la orden preferían de evitar cruzarse en su camino, darle la vuelta, no verlo y ya era algo cotidiano para él tratar con eso. Prefería estar solo y que nadie se interpusiera en sus propósitos, no quería involucrarse demasiado con los demás o terminarían dándole problemas, eso era lo que más quería evitar.

Pero cuando ella se cruzo en su camino, muchas cosas cambiaron al menos desde su perspectiva. Era la única persona que se preocupaba por él, lo regañaba, lo trataba con cariño y afecto, además de su loco y extraño hermano, algunos en la orden le guardaban cierto afecto, pero ella más que nadie, era especial.

—Kanda… —murmuro entre sueños.

Por un momento había dejado de respirar al escucharla decir su nombre. Le había tomado por total sorpresa, no esperaba que ella dijera algo así, y más si estaba dormida.

Bajo lentamente su rostro dejando que el flequillo de su frente ocultara sus ojos.

— Torpe… —murmuro en tono bajo, al tiempo que su cabeza se recargaba ligeramente sobre la de ella mientras cerraba lentamente sus parpados.

Permaneció completamente quieto mientras el fuego consumía por completo la madera.

Ahora sabía que ella era lo más importante que cualquier otra persona. No había otra persona en la cual se podía recargar y por un momento desde que entro a la orden oscura, finalmente pudo dormir en paz.

A su lado se sentía relajado, de alguna manera era cálido y sumamente tranquilo.

… …

El resplandor del sol entro por la ventana haciendo de este un fuerte reflejo que entro a la habitación de Lenalee. La lluvia había cesado y ahora el cielo empezaba a despejarse.

Aquel rayo de luz llego hasta su rostro, inmediatamente pudo sentir una molestia sobre sus ojos. Elevo su mano izquierda para cubrir sus parpados aun cerrados, comenzando a despertar mientras su cuerpo volvía a funcionar; lentamente su cuerpo se enderezo, hasta sentarse sobre la cama. Cuando finalmente había despertado del todo, lo primero que miro fue el cielo azul, tan azul como el océano...lo había recordado cuando finalmente salieron de la cabaña, el cielo empezó a despejarse hasta mostrar ese hermoso azul el cual pintaba el cielo. Incluso en sus mismos sueños podía sentir la calidad de Kanda a su lado, como la había llamado mientras dormía. Creyó que había soñado pero algo así no era algo que pudo haber soñado, porque estaba segura que él sintió lo mismo que ella en esa pequeña cabaña.

— Tonto… —susurro sin poder sonreír, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente ruborizadas mientras disfrutaba del cielo azul desde su ventana.

Ambos sabían que esa noche fue algo que jamás iban a olvidar.

Un pequeño secreto que siempre iban a guardar, uno que nadie supiera…solo ellos.

* * *

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado del fanfic, es nuevo y reciente que he subido, no tengo mucha experiencia en esto pero disfruto de escribir y plantear los sentimeintos de los personajes._

 _Luego iré publicando de otras parejas que ya tengo en la mira~_

 _¡Gracias por leer...!_


End file.
